Methods and systems for access control for persons and vehicles are known from the state of the art. As a rule, provision is for access control to be carried out by means of the contactless reading of access authorizations, wherein access control devices are provided, which comprise means for detecting and evaluating the access authorizations as well as mechanical barriers or barriers realized in other ways, which after presentation of a valid access authorization automatically or manually change from a locked position to a released position.
Contactless reading of access control devices is, as a rule, effected with the aid of RFD reading devices comprising at least one RFID antenna unit, which communicates with RFID transponders as a data carrier for reading an access authorization. It is disadvantageous that the range of an RFID interaction performed according to the state of the art between a RFID antenna unit and a RFID transponder is relatively short. Long-range RFID interactions take place in the microwave range and consume a lot of energy, which means that they need their own power supply for supplying a RFID transponder with energy, which is disadvantageous.
A further disadvantage of the methods known from the art for access control by means of RFID interaction between a reading device and a RFID transponder is that the number of mobile devices, which support RFID standards, is relatively small, Therefore RFID transponders are often used as data carriers for access authorizations, which, on the one hand, leads to higher cost and on the other, to the necessity for the users of the access control system to carry a further component.
Moreover, due to the barriers employed in existing access control devices and the blocking of access connected with it, access, in particular for persons, is rendered uncomfortable. Access control performed in conjunction with barriers thus leads to stress, which has a significant adverse effect on people's enjoyment of their leisure activities. In addition, in the case of indexing transport means such as cable cars or ski lifts, the provision of barriers often means that the carrying capacity of the transport means is not used to the fullest extent.